LUNA NUEVA
by Yukina Higurashi
Summary: InuYasha extraña a Kagome en Luna Nueva. Kagome extraña acompañar a InuYasha en las noches de Luna Nueva. Situada en los 3 años que estuvieron separados despues de destruir la perla de Shikon. ONE-SHOT.


_**LUNA NUEVA**_

_**Disclaimer; **_Obviamente, InuYasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Me encontraba en una cueva, era una noche muy oscura. Puede distinguir el fuego y una figura masculina. Era InuYasha, en su forma humana...era luna nueva.

Lo mire mas de cerca, estaba llorando, sentado frente a la fogata, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba solo.

-InuYasha? InuYasha?

Lo llamaba pero el parecía no escucharme. Lo recordé, yo le había prometido no dejarle solo nunca más en luna nueva. Lo abrace.

-InuYasha no tengas miedo...yo regresare contigo algún día, se que sí-me dije yo al abrazarlo en su espalda, el parecía que no me escuchaba, es cierto...yo no podía estar ahí...-No llores...

Desperté de golpe. Sintiendo un gran vacio. Un horrible vacío. Me levante de la cama y mire por la

ventana, era Luna Nueva.

* * *

Odiaba las Lunas Nuevas. Odiaba sentirme humano. Odiaba sentirse indefenso, solo y vacío. Odiaba no poder evitar llorar en luna nueva. Odiaba no tenerla a ella en luna nueva. Ella siempre me acompañaba. Ella me dijo una vez que ya no estaría solo en luna nueva. Es cierto, Miroku, Sango y Shippo, e incluso Kaede siempre quieren acompañarme en luna nueva. Pero yo quiero estar solo. Yo solo quiero estar con Kagome en luna nueva. O al menos, llorar con su recuerdo acompañandome.

Camino al pozo. Lo odio. Lo amo. Por la misma razón. Porque me recuerda a ti.

Me encontré lanzándome otra vez. No logre cruzar. Solo era un viejo pozo, solo había tierra en el fondo. Siempre hago lo mismo. ¿Cuantas veces lo he intentado? Soy patético. Al menos tu estas bien en tu mundo. Deseo pensar que eso esta bien, tu estas a salvo y acompañada por tu familia. Pero yo no estoy bien, soy egoísta, y no puedo evitar añorarte...no puedo evitar pensar en tantas cosas que pasamos juntos y en tantas cosas que me diste. Todo lo que tengo ahora me lo diste tú. Los amigos que tengo ahora, los conocí gracias a ti. Obtuve a Tetsaiga gracias a ti. Me hice fuerte gracias a ti. Pude confiar en la gente gracias a ti. Incluso me he ganado el respeto de la gente de esta región todo gracias a ti. Me siento menos mierda gracias a ti, porque tu me pediste que me quedara como hanyou, que yo te gustaba de esa forma. Tú confiabas siempre en mi para protegerte, a pesar de que te falle muchas veces. A pesar de que viste lo peligroso que podía ser cuando mi sangre me dominaba, no me dejaste solo. Decidiste quedarte a mi lado, a pesar de que yo declaraba mi corazón de otra mujer.

Mentira. Desde la primera luna nueva que pasamos juntos, y lloraste por mi, me enamore de ti. Me lo negué infinidad de veces, porque sentía que estaba traicionando aquel amor que yo había sentido por Kikyo, aquella promesa de protegerla. Ahora lo he entendido. Tantas cosas. Tus ojos llorosos cada vez que iba a verla, y porque no me atrevía a verte a los ojos. Me sentía un traidor, aunque no sabía a cual de la dos estaba traicionando. Nunca te dije que te amaba, porque me daba miedo perderte, me daba miedo que no me amaras. A Kikyo ya la había perdido hace 50 años, no podía soportar el perderte a ti. Y aún así, te quedaste a mi lado. A pesar de que te trataba mal, a pesar de Kikyo. Incluso limpiaste las lágrimas que yo había derramado por ella. Me imagino que eso debió de ser doloroso para ti. A mi me dolería si lloraras por el amor de otro hombre. Ahora comprendo porque Kaou dijo que tu corazón estaba más destrozado que el mío…...Tú curaste mi corazón, y yo a cambio destroce el tuyo. Me siento miserable.

No puedo evitar las estúpidas lágrimas en mi rostro. Me siento nada sin ti.

Pasare la noche en el fondo de este oscuro pozo. Me hace sentir estúpidamente mas cerca de ti.

Estúpido Corazón. Estúpidos sentimientos humanos. Estúpido InuYasha.

* * *

Sentí la necesidad de ir al pozo. De intentarlo de nuevo. Cogí rápido un suéter de armario hacía frio y yo solo llevaba una camisola de algodón. Sentía ganas de ir corriendo, pero cuide de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie.

Llegue de nuevo y me asome. Solo tierra. Igual me lance cayendo en la fría tierra. Me puse a llorar.

Si esto era lo mas cerca que podía estar de InuYasha, pues aquí me quedaría. Yo se lo había prometido. Y yo quería estar con él.

Extrañamente, tocando aquellas frías paredes de piedra, casi podía sentirlo. Suspire. Quizá ya me

estaba volviendo loca. Pero ya que podía hacer para evitarlo.

Entre lágrimas me quedo dormida.

* * *

Me desperté justo antes del amanecer. Menos mal, si mi mama me volvía a encontrar durmiendo aquí, insistiría en llevarme a un psiquiatra otra vez.

Sonrío. Me siento mejor. Tuve el mismo sueño otra vez con InuYasha. Pero esta vez el podía verme, así que pudo sentir mi abrazo y dejo de llorar. Nos quedamos dormidos frente a la fogata.

Que tonta soy. Solo...solo espero, que se encuentre bien...y...yo solo quisiera...que sintiera,

que aunque no estoy con él...mi corazón sí...

* * *

Otra vez soñé con ella. Todavía no ha amanecido. Pero el soñar con ella acompañándome otra vez, me ha hecho sentir mejor. Casi puedo sentir olor aquí otra vez. Sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi torso. Y el olor flores de cerezo de su cabello. Si ella supiera, que el solo hecho de soñar con ella me hace sentir mejor.

Mi cabello empieza a cambiar de color, ya esta amaneciendo.

Me despido del pozo.

Nos veremos dentro de tres días...

_**N/A:**_ Me inspire de la canción "Still Alone" de Ayumi Hamasaki….si buscan la traducción en youtube verán que es muy InuYasha y Kagome….es muy nostálgica, pero hermosa.


End file.
